


Snippets

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 무사 백동수 | Warrior Baek Dong Soo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything drabble-ish goes here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he had a son, Dongsoo would be it. The child have grown to be so much he could ever hoped for.
> 
> Characters: Kim Gwang Taek, Baek Dongsoo  
> Wordcount: 100

A child... he thought he'd lost. A promise he thought he failed. Yet by the heaven's grace, the child lived. And lived as a healthy young man.

_“Thank you...”_

_“Thank you for being alive...”_

How much has the child grown? This child had grown so much; able to break free of his childhood disability, eventually snapping himself out of insanity and despair. To become a strong and honourable warrior a father could be proud of...

Was this the same child he used to cradle in his arms? How much he'd grown...

“I'll await Master's return,”

He smiled sadly. His pride for this child knows no bound.


	2. Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He scarscely ever remembered being angry at Cho Rip for too long. This was an exception.
> 
> Characters: Baek Dongsoo  
> Word count: 100

How long has time passed? The body turned cold already.

"Dongsoo-ah..."

He lifted him up, so limp in his arms. He had carefully pulled out his sword from the body, gathering the tossed blades. His hand shook. He turned to see someone, looking dolefully at him.

A guilt-ridden face, despite the injuries. He stared at the other.

They _were_ friends. How could _he_ abandon it so easily? He couldn't even be angry.

_Un..._

"It'll take a while. Don't let me see you near. Don't even come for the send off. If not, I cannot ensure your safety."

And he left. Leaving a troubled _friend_ behind.


	3. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate sometimes can be changed. Sometimes, you cannot change it. He learnt that now. Fate can be kind and cruel.
> 
> Characters: Baek Dongsoo, Yeo Un  
> Word count: 200

Fate could not be so cruel to them. It couldn't. How could it... after how much he had fought the shackles of 'destiny'? To prove one can change his own destiny, to turn away from the predestined end.

He knew Un so well; he knew how much his friend wanted to return. To stop being an assassin, to come back home with them. So why couldn't he be allowed that wish? Why must Un die, and on his hand?

He had always wanted to have a proper fight with Un. To see how much either of them had improved. But at the end, it would have been nice if neither of them had to die. He wouldn't want the same thing that happened to his uncle and the former Sky Lord to repeat. He knew how much both of their deaths had saddened him. He wouldn't want people who loved both of them feel the same. They've had enough death.

At the last strike, Dongsoo closed his eyes as he held his sword. Wishing for an end of the fight, not of a precious life. But then...

_“If I had to die by someone's hand... I always wished it would be yours...”_

Fate was cruel.


End file.
